


I Feel Better Now

by soft_angel



Category: RPF - Fandom
Genre: Cute, F/M, Falling In Love, Forehead Kisses, High School, Hugging, Love, Romance, Romantic Fluff, School, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17852810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soft_angel/pseuds/soft_angel
Summary: When you decide to spend your school break inside your classroom, because it's too cold outside, you discover you're not alone in the room.





	1. It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to let you know that this is the first time I am attempting to write fanfiction, so I'm very curious to see If you like it,if I have done a good job.I have read many fanfiction stories before and I really enjoy it,so I thought why not try myself?Also,keep in mind that English is not my native language,so bare with me if I've made any mistakes. Anyway, I hope you guys lik the first chapter,I'll probably upload the second one very soon. Your feedback and comments mean a lot,and please don't be very harsh on me, I'm doing my best! Trigger Warning: Mention of divorce. If you're sensitive with this kind of stuff, please don't read. <3
> 
> xoxo  
> -M.C

(Y/N): your name

(C/N): crush's name

(F/N): friend's name

 

The bell rang and everybody quickly got up to leave the classroom, eager to go chat with their friends. Including (C/N), a classmate of yours, a guy you've secretly been in love with since you met him, when he moved to your school three years ago.

You had reached him, tried to befriend him, and you had managed to start a conversation with him a few times, but you hadn't talked much. It seemed he did like you a little, but then again maybe he was just being polite, so you didn't really know what to think.

Anyway, everyone left the classroom, he followed his friends and you followed yours outside. It was very cold though, mid November, and today the wind was howling.You sat with your friends on a bench and started chatting with them, but soon you lost interest in the conversation and started looking around for (C/N).

 _Strange_ , you thought when you couldn't find him. _Where is he?_

The thoughts of him left your mind when a strong gust of wind blew against you and you shivered. "Remind me again why didn't you guys wanna stay inside?" you asked your friends, annoyed that they insisted on going outside with such a weather."Oh, come on, (Y/N), it's just a little chilly, don't be such a baby!" said (F/N) with a laugh. "Aren't you all cold?" you asked the others only to get the same answer.

"Oof, whatever, I'm not gonna stay in here and catch a cold, just to chit chat with you! See you inside!" you got up and left, annoyed with them, while they called your name behind you.

Quickly walking and shivering, hands in your pockets, you crossed the hallways to your classroom. You opened the door and quickly got inside, closing the door behind you. _Ah_ , you thought as you rubbed your arms and smiled, _it's so so much warmer in here_

You turned around to go sit in your chair only to find two piercing eyes staring at you.

You gasped, startled to see you weren't alone in the room.

"(C/N)?"


	2. Hey...are you okay?

"(C/N)?"

"(Y/N)"

He was sitting on a desk close to the windows and was looking at you.You felt your face heat up. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't know you were here" you stuttered and he gave a small laugh "Yeah, don't worry about that,(Y/N), you can stay if you want to." he said as he turned his face towards the windows to look outside."O-okay" you agreed and made to head for your own desk, when you paused.

It occurred to you that (C/N) was a rather popular and social person, so why was he spending his break here, alone, instead of hanging with his friends outside like everyone else? Slowly, you approached him,and when you got close enough you spoke softly "Hey...are you okay?" He turned to face you and you noticed his eyes were bloodshot. You wondered if he had been crying. "Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" he laughed awkwardly "I'm just a little tired, that's all"

"Are you sure? Cause to me it doesn't really look like you're tired" you hesitated "To me, it looks like... you're sad" He looked at you in the eye intensely and couldn't help but start stuttering again "Look, I know we're not friends or something b-but I'd like you to know that if there's anything-anything-that's bothering you, you can talk to me. Really. I promise I'm a good listener" you smiled crooked, trying to fix the situation.

He was silent, looking down at his hands which were playing with the hem of his hoodie. "Uh, look, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" "No, it's fine" he said looking back up at you again. Now you could clearly see tears slowly forming in his eyes.

"(C/N)..." you spoke, taking a deep breath, lightly touching his arm "will you tell me what's wrong?" Again, he was silent for a moment, but what he did next took you by surprise. He moved fast, flinging his arms around your abdomen, securing you with his arms as his head came to rest a little lower than the valley of your breasts.


	3. The Hug

You didn't know how to react at first. You just stood there, letting him hug you,not being able to realize what was happening. A sniffle that came from him shook you out of your blankness,and you rushed to hug him back, soothingly rubbing his back.

"Shhh (C/N), it's okay" you whispered softly "it's okay, everything's gonna be okay". He was silent,but you could feel his shoulders shaking. After a while, he moved away from you, sniffling "I'm sorry" he said as he wiped his nose with his sleeve "you must think I'm a total crybaby" he laughed bitterly through the tears streaming down his eyes. "No,no,not at all" you hurried to reassure him, waving your hands "on the contrary, I think we all need to let it out at some point. So, maybe that point for you was now.I totally get you" you smiled sweetly at him.

He smiled back, that smile you adored."Thank you,(Y/N). Thank you very much, really" "What are you thanking me for?" you asked "For.. you know, for this... for calming me down" he looked at you with a look that made your knees weak.

You laughed awkwardly, thinking you would faint. "Anytime,(C/N)" you smiled happily "not that I want to see you upset,not at all!" you quickly said,not wanting him to get the wrong idea. He actually laughed this time and you felt your heart sing to the music of his laughter. "Don't worry, I got you" he smiled.

You stayed like this for a while,both smiling and looking at each other. You actually felt content, being with him.But you couldn't help the curiosity to know what it was that made him break down in front of. Although you were afraid you would ruin the moment, you decided to take the risk and ask him.

"So.." you said and he looked at you, catching his attention " are you.. gonna tell me what's going on?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure about the length of the chapters. I think perhaps they're a little too short? Idk,but it's easier for me like this.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


	4. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any problems with family issues /divorce I suggest you click away now,as there will be a minor mention of it in this chapter and I wouldn't want to trigger anyone. <3

He didn't really seem shocked to hear the question. You guessed he would be expecting you to ask since you had seen him in that vulnerable state he currently was. He did seem hesitant though. He didn't speak for a while and you couldn't help but think you indeed destroyed the moment between you,or that you even insulted him. You took a deep breath and made to start apologising for your indiscretion when he suddenly spoke "I really didn't want you-or anyone, really- to see me like this,(Y/N). And although I don't feel really comfortable with discussing it, I will tell you the truth-"

"(C/N), wait. I don't want you to tell me anything just because you feel you have to. You're human, like everyone else,and you had a sensitive moment, like we all do. It's only natural for this to happen when you feel under pressure, and you don't have to feel embarrassed or worried because it happened in front of me. I just want you to be okay" you finished your speech looking down at your now shaking hands, trying to calm down, hoping he didn't notice.

Hearing your last sentence,he stared intensely at you again and, yet again, could only hope he didn't notice the blush coloring your cheeks. "You're incredible" he half-whispered. You stared back, feeling even more blood rush to your face.

You laughed awkwardly again,and he smiled so bright his eyes lit up. You stayed like this for a while, both looking into each other's eyes, until he cleared his throat and got serious. "So,the thing is.." he paused, looking like he was thinking what to say next "my parents are taking a divorce" he said it quickly and with a low voice,but you heard it clearly.

You were shocked,and you couldn't even manage to find some words,say anything to make this lovely person in front of you feel a little lighter. The only thing that came out of your mouth was "I'm so sorry" while covering it with your hand. He nodded his head and hanged it low as he continued to speak in a low voice "They only told me two days ago" his voice was shaky now and you swore you could hear your heart break a little "I still haven't wrapped my mind around it. They tried to make it look like it was not such a big deal,but I know-"

It was you who hugged him first this time,surprising even yourself when you stepped forward and wrapped your arms tightly around his neck, burying his face in your neck,not even knowing where you found the courage to do so.He didn't even hesitate, instantly wrapping his arms around you,in a bone-crushing hug you could tell both of you needed as much.

 Outside,it started raining, as it seemed like the sky finally let it out too. You stayed like this for what seemed like an eternity, enjoying the silence broken only by the rain hitting the windows,until the bell rang, signaling your free time was over. 

With half a heart, you slowly let go of him as he let go of you and looked at his eyes. He was barely holding his tears and, smiling sweetly at him, you laid the softest of kisses on his forehead. "I'm here for you (C/N). I mean it. I know we're not close,but I've come to understand that people need people. And no matter if we're close or not, I want you to know that I'm still here,in every way." He smiled sadly "Thank you (Y/N). Thank you so so much." You smiled back "As I said, anytime (C/N). I only hope I made you feel a little better, although I know that-"

"Trust me (Y/N), you did. I feel better now. Much, much better." You both smiled and as you heard footsteps getting closer to the room, you started your way to your own desk, smiling all the while "I'm glad to know that" you said and his smile grew even bigger as the door opened and the teacher came in the room ready to start her class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this is it! My first fanfiction ever!I'm not sure if I'll continue it. Idk, would you like me to continue it? Your opinions matter,guys! In any case, I definitely enjoyed writing it and I certainly hope you enjoyed reading it too. Until the next story(or the continuation of this one) stay safe, healthy and loved.
> 
> xoxo
> 
> -M.C


End file.
